Naruto Twilight
by blacksta1n
Summary: self explanatory. sasunaru. lots of pairings. Naruto starts at a new school, its all fairly normal except that he has a psychopath that stares stalks and... glows. Au similar to twilight but just not the same
1. Chapter 1

Chapter uno. **sky, ramen, hyper.**

* * *

_GAH! It's so miserable here... well I haven't even arrived yet but I know it's gonna suck soooo bad._

Naruto Uzumaki was your semi average... normal-ish teenage boy with a fiery attitude and the uncanny knack for drawing attention to himself. Usually optimistic, he found himself glaring outside the window of his foster father's car. He liked his dad, he just pretended not to most of the time. 'Right now' happened to fall into that category as Iruka tried to pull up polite conversation, which Naruto politely ignored.

He had blinding blond hair and blue eyes, that both girls _and_ guys have claimed to reflect the sky. His tan skin came from the sunny town in which he used to live, but not anymore as he was shipped from his beach house to this tiny corner that seemed to be constantly under the rain.

_Where _is _that sun?!?_ he growled in his mind.

"I'm sure you'd like it if you just gave it..." Iruka, Naruto's step father trailed off when he saw his son's scowl, "... a chance." He let out a sigh and concentrated on the road.

A few more minutes of awkward silence in the car followed before they finally arrived in their dingy house. The teen packed light, for he cared little materialistically, and Iruka just followed him up the stairs as he dragged his single ruck sack and back pack up the stairs to the new room.

"Erm... When you're ready I'll see you down stairs for some dinner alright?"

Naruto, who was still yet to say anything, turned with a shocked expression planted on his face;

"You can cook?!?!" he asked incredulously.

Iruka scratched the back of his head, embarrassed; "well I was just going to put on some instant..." he looked to his foster son hopefully, "ramen...?"

Finally a response; Naruto's eyes glistened over and his mouth dropped to drool with a smile as he squeaked;

"OK!" and with that he ran to his room.

The brunette chuckled to himself, he knew the blond would get used to this place. He would just need time, but he had always been a fast adapter.

Before the kettle had even finished boiling he heard the loud 'tup's that signified the hungry-teen-behind-him-at-the-table's entrance. He noted that he had cheered up a fair bit already as he was smiling in anticipation for his favourite food.

"You know I can cook ramen now." He said playfully, making Iruka smile.

"Excellent. You've now been designated as the house's chef!"

"Awww come on Iruka! You've got to cook at least once a week."

"Hah! Sure. If you think you can stomach it." He threatened playfully, and they shared a laugh. A patch of sun shone through the clouds momentarily, and the blonds head snapped to the window until it hid back behind the clouds. The father could see the slight droop in the boy's facial features with the lack of light, but it was at that same moment that he realised what his only son was wearing.

"My God Naruto! You're still wearing that thing?"

The teen looked down at his bright orange jumper, which was worn over his black cammy pants. He frowned.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It's just that it's so old... wait you cant tell me you haven't grown!!!" the brunette laughed at him.

"Shut up! I have grown! This just used to be a little too big! And besides it's my favourite jumper!"

"You don't say. I'm sorry I'm kidding. I'm kidding!"

The kettle had finally boiled and Iruka poured the boiling water into the Styrofoam cups and sat at the table. He could see the blond teen becoming impatient staring at the steadily cooking ramen noodles.

"The longer you wait. The better they taste."

Naruto twitched; "Not really. 'Cause if you wait _too _long then the noodles inflate and go too soggy." He said with out taking his eyes off his prey.

"No kidding. You really can cook now huh?"

"Yeah well you know what Tsunade is like."

"Haha, too true. Speaking of that woman, how is the devil?"

He sighed; "she's good. Probably enjoying herself too much as usual. Okay they're ready let's eat!" and he ripped the top off and began to shovel in the noodles before the blond's foster father could even laugh.

"I see." Iruka said, peeling off the cover for his ramen. And he sighed; it was time to be a little more serious; "you know Naruto,"

"Mm?" he asked, pausing briefly, mouth filed with food.

Iruka smirked; "you have your first day at school tomorrow-"

Naruto rolled his eyes and swallowed; "yeah but how many 'first day's have I had? Seriously Iruka it's no big deal, it'll be just like every other school."

"I suppose. But I'll be gone for work by the time you wake up each morning-"

The blond started choking; "how am I supposed to get there? I ain't walking! Seriously how far away is it?"

"Okay shush, shush. No you wont be walking," Naruto sorely hoped that his foster father wasn't giving him a lift (Although he just said he would be gone) because the pony tailed brunette was an officer, and turning up to school on your first day in a cop car, people may get wrong/bad first impressions. Not that Naruto minded too much, his first impressions were usually bad anyway. "Come on. I'll show you."

They walked outside together, Naruto a little nervous, those his anxiety was drowned out by the cry of the ramen he had left behind. They went around the corner of the house, and Naruto didn't know how he hadn't seen it before.

Sitting there alone and dejected amongst the trees was a crappy looking old, red pick up truck. The blond squealed - like a girl - and ran forward hugging it.

"It's so cute, so old! Is it mine Iruka?? Oh you are the coolest," he took a step back to admire it, "if only it was orange..."

There was a small cough behind him and he turned around and caught the orange spray can that his parent threw at him. He looked at the paint for a moment, then at the smiling brunette. Chucking the can behind him he ran and tackled Iruka to the ground in a hug; "you're the best Iruka!!! Now for more ramen in celebration of my new baby!" he yelled running back into the house. Iruka just shook his head and followed.

* * *

As Iruka had said; the brunette wasn't there when Naruto grudgingly switched off his alarm the next morning. He whimpered and pulled the cover over his head.

_Five more minutes._

After two minute he forced himself up and into the bathroom, deciding that perhaps he should try to get to school on time. Passing the window he noted that, just like yesterday, the sky was cloud coated, and he sighed. He washed his face and stared at himself in the mirror, as if trying to figure something out.

"Just get over it." He mumbled to himself, "just another day." And he left the room to get changed.

Grabbing a mere piece of toast for breakfast he ran outside to his new, old car.

"Baby!" he cried in delight. Okay so he can be a little materialistic at times. He gave the red truck a quick hug before jumping inside.

_Brrr chika chika chika grrr clunk._

"What?" he tried the keys in the ignition again.

_Cough splutter chika chika splutter_

"Iruka. How could you give me an awesome car that doesn't work?" he sobbed into his arms on the steering wheel. But then he sat up straight, gazing determinedly into the distance, fist raised; "no! We musn't give up! Come on baby we can do it!" he patted the dash board and tried again. And again. Finally it coughed into life.

"Yes!" he shouted gleefully, "I knew you could do. Come on let's blow this dump!" and away he chuffed off to school, looking around the gloomy town. There weren't too many others on the road, though he noticed that the few cars he saw were heading in the same direction.

_Hey they look like students!_ He thought, following them. He find himself at the school, and he uttered a quite thankyou to the person in the car in front. He parked where he assumed was the student parking and watched the other teenagers potter around, milling back and forth between cars, and the school, stopping and chatting. The blond was suddenly nervous, and stayed sitting in his car watching the others. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable, and wished that he had decided to wear his favourite orange jumper, instead of his loose black one, which he was wearing over an orange tank top over black trackies, and his chequered Vans. He crossed his arms and waited for the majority of students to disperse. Looking around he realised that his truck, in all its red glory, was attracting quite a bit of attention, as most of the other cars were small, and not... red. Of course there were other red cars, just that there wasn't as much.

Sighing he got out of the car, pulling his small amount of books, and side bag out with him. it was only then that he realised that in all his shortness, not that he would ever admit it, he actually had to jump a little to get down from his baby. He tried to force back a blush as he manually locked his car door and strode over to the school, not making eye contact.

Figuring he'd need a timetable he went to the administration office, or admin, to speak to some one about that.

"Ahhh, hi." He called for the receptionist's attention, "I'm Naruto Uzu-"

"Mr. Umino's son right?" she asked him smiling, "How are you? I guess you want your time table right? Nervous?" she finally relented her questions, leaning across the desk.

"No. I'm fine, I guess. thanks." And he smiled back at her. When he opened his eyes he realised that, perhaps his smile had shocked her a little, as she was staring at him, head to the side.

"Heh you're cute." She chuckled, making his blush return. "well. Here's your time table, have a good day y'hear!"

"Yeah thanks, you too." He waved as he walked out the room. The bell sounded as he looked around. Suddenly he found himself on the floor with something on top of him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! I was running late because of my daily push ups and sit ups. I hate to be late to class, it's a waste of youthful spirit. We must learn in order to engage our youth to it's fullest possibilities." A boy with black bowl cut, and intense thick eyebrows was smiling with blinding white teeth at Naruto.

"That's okay. Could you just, maybe, get off me?" the blond asked, a little stunned by the brightness of teeth, and onslaught of words.

"Oh right, of course! My name's Lee by the way." He held out a hand to help the blond up.

"Oh thanks. Yeah, I'm Naruto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Say you must be new! For I remember every face I see here, should be a waste of brain if I didn't!"

"Ah yeah, today's my first day-"

"Well then!" he practically shouted, latching an arm around Naruto; "it is but my duty to show you to your first class. It is only right for me to offer my services!"

_He's insane! This kid is crazy!_ Were the thoughts taking up the most part of the tanned teen's brain.

"Is that your timetable there? Excellent! Let me see.... wow amazing. 'Tis fate Neji would say! It is such a lucky opportunity for us both that we are in the same class together Naruto. Such luck indeed. Come, let us go! Together we have math, with our dear Mr. Asuma Sarutobi! Such a strong subject, most intriguing, warms the brain up. You know?..." and that's how it went. Lee talking and dragging his new found victim along until they arrived at their first class.

"Lee! I never expected you to be late!"

"I know I'm so sorry Mr. Sarutobi sir. But you must understand that I bumped into Naruto here and I thought that it was only right to show him to our first class in order to best engage my youthfulness!" he said it all in one breath, and Naruto just stared at him shocked before turning to his math teacher, who had one eye brow cocked.

"That's okay Lee, your still looking pretty young to me, but why don't you take a seat?"

"Will do sir. Thankyou for your forgiveness." And he pranced to an empty chair towards the front of the class.

"And who's this? Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"

He nodded his head.

"Well most teachers would probably ask you to introduce yourself, and I'm gonna do the same. So who are you? What's happening?"

The blond blinked and stepped to the front of the class, barely looking at everyone but still remaining confident he spoke quite loudly; "hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it! My favourite food is Ramen, I hate waiting for instant ramen to cook. Worst three minutes of my life. And just like you I'm graduating this year!"

Asuma blinked at him; _that was ... different_.

"Right. Thanks Naruto, why don't you take a seat?"

The blond could have slapped himself in the face _I'm so embarrassing_. It was natural for him to make embarrassing situations, yet more embarrassing, but at least no one was laughing at him... yet. As he moved forward he saw Lee pointing excitedly at the seat next to him and Naruto sighed, refraining from rolling his eyes.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**A/N ...yeah heh. Ive been playing with this in my head for a while... and I really felt like starting it tonight. Should be interesting- just quickly I disclaim- and that's for all the later chapters as well cause I always forget. I haven't done any sasunaru in ages so I figured now was the time to bring it back... but alas there is yet to be the appearance of that pairing. Lots of pairings in this one... but I don't think ill tell you yet muhahaha so yeah...**

**please review!**

**Sorry if lee was a little over the top its just that.... hes so cute!!!! So I had to exaggerate him you know! Heh.. sorry ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: open perv**

And a long day it was. Jesus, the first period had only just finished!!! The Uzumaki almost fainted at that thought, not to mention it had been made worse due to the amount detest that he held for the blasted subject. Oh yes, math was a demon, and it would surely go to hell. Naruto just wished that his new, and very annoying, shoulder angel who was also known as Lee, would follow the condemned subject below the earth they walked on. Alas, his next subject was English. Now that was a subject worth going to. Despite, in his opinion, it being incredibly pointless: he had never found something he was so good at so easy to fail.

That sentence didn't even make sense to the blond, but he could speak English, quite fluently actually, as it just so happened to be a daily requirement, but he couldn't write an essay for shiz. Lee, the bowl cut kid that had run him over on their first meeting, was sufficiently getting Naruto lost. Supposedly they were headed for the English room and no matter how tiny this miniscule school was in the small shadow of a rainy town, Naruto couldn't seem to remember where he was a mere two minutes ago. Oh god this kid was taking him to an even darker corner where he could brutally murder him! Naruto's heart was racing, threatening to burst as Lee opened a door, and grinning evilly, ushered Naruto inside like a sheep. Live bait!

Okay so Lee had actually found the English classroom, and the evil smile had been all a part of Naruto mind totally _freaking out!_ But that didn't stop his heart from racing, it took its damn sweet time slowing down, and it was rather uncomfortable. But what was more uncomfortable was the guy he met in this class; let's just say he made Naruto want to be Lee's bestest best friend in the whole world, hell he'd date the Asian.

"Hello there," a pale guy, who _almost_ had a bowl cut, must be a popular style these days, man was Naru out of the click, but the black hair was a little mess. His eyes were thin, he looked less Asian than Lee but he definitely had that heritage running through his blood, and black like his hair. But what made our protagonist want to run away was that ridiculous smile. Shudder. You can shudder with me if you like. "You must Naruto, I'm Sai, it's a pleasure to see you."

If it wasn't creepy enough to have the guy actually stand up from his desk and walk right towards Naruto, after first setting eyes upon him, then hearing the word 'pleasure' roll off his tongue like that was more than enough. But Naruto allowed his second and more embarrassingly obnoxious side get the better of him, just like in his first class, he waved right into the creepy student's face; "hey there! Yeah I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you!"

The blond pushed Lee forward so that they could find a seat together, but was stopped short by a very pretty girl batting her eye lashes at him. He couldn't help it, he stopped short, staring at the dull light, which suddenly seemed so radiant, dance off of her shining pink hair, she must take good care of it. It looked so silky; he just wanted to run it through his finger tips. Having realised that he was looking at her, she at least had the decency to look embarrassed, he however was desperately fighting the drool that was threatening to fall from his lower lip. Ignoring Lee's previous help he ran over to the pink haired girl and sat next to her, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?"

His inner side was fighting for escape, how stupid; _smooth. Yeah real slick._ Seriously, did he have no tact?! She, however, only looked slightly surprised at his up fronted-ness, smiling politely.

"Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. You must be new right? How are you finding your first day?"

Just to add to his 'cool-ness'; "pretty good now that I'm sitting next to you."

She blushed at this comment and giggled a little. God Naruto loved that giggle. He couldn't help it, this girl could make this gloomy cloud covered corner of the earth almost bearable, maybe. He very suddenly felt a darkened object casting a shadow over him, a not overly happy presence and Naruto felt ever so slightly threatened. Taking as long as possible he finally allowed his eyes to drift away from the Sakura babe in front of him to see owner of this ominous shadow.

She stood tall and pale, like most of the other students here, and she had long, long, blond hair down to her waist, a side fringe pulled over her frowning face, her blue eyes piercing through to Naruto's skull.

"Excuse me blondy," was the first words to escape her mouth. Seriously?! Who was she calling blond?! Naruto looked Ranga in comparison to her golden locks. Okay not really, Naruto knew his were too bright to be orangey; "but you just so happen to be sitting in _my_ seat."

He raised his eye brow at her. Switching, automatically into defence mode, he used the usual elementary school retort; "well I don't see your name on it doll!"

Her head twitched to the side at this, he guessed girls here weren't used to being spoken back to. In truth Naruto wouldn't have minded too much if he had to move, but not to be replaced by this ill tempered chick. Heck no.

"Ino," the voice of an angel sounded to Naruto's left, "this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's the new student. Naruto," she turned to the mentioned boy and his heart swelled at hearing his name come from her lips, "this is Ino, my best friend. Piggy, would you mind letting him sit here? Just for today?"

"Urgh! Whatever." She caved in and slumped away to the desk behind Sakura and next to, oh Jesus, that creepy guy had decided to move desks, sitting directly behind the new blond, next to the old blond.

Lee was... somewhere. Naruto actually had no idea since he was so enraptured in his new ideal girl friend; the class went by in a wiz, which was rather odd considering Naruto's earlier expectations. The blond had been thinking about how to make this girl his. He'd had girl friends before, but for some reason they had never worked out. And even worse were the times when, according to the girl in question, he had gotten _too_ close and they couldn't bring themselves to actually 'date' him- he was too much like a friend. He could almost cry at the memories; that had happened way too often.

He followed Sakura around for the recess break, Ino tagging along as well, much to his disgust, and the pink haired girl seemed to enjoy the attention. It wasn't even only the attention emanating from the blond boy, but Sakura's friends were all giggling to her about his obvious attraction, and the fact that a lot of guys were also curious as to what was going on. This Uzumaki kid certainly was something else.

Naruto very suddenly found himself in the phys ed. Class, back with Lee. They went to the changing rooms together, and Naruto couldn't help but note the excitement radiating from his already over the top happy bushy browed friend. He had had more than enough of Lee's excited chatter by the time he got his shirt off, ripping the blasted top from his head he snapped; "what are you so freaking excited about?!"

Lee was undeterred by Naruto's shouts and simply turned to the blond with eyes burning bright; "Naruto! You have no idea about the class you are about to take part in," he changes position, bring a fist in front of his face, making him look close to victory, like he had won a very heroic battle; "this is Physical Education Studies, and not just any sport class but the one with the Ultimate master of fitness, Gai, as our coach. One could not be more privileged than we who study beneath his youthful radiance. It's like he will never grow old..."

Naruto rolled his eyes and stopped listening, surprised in himself that he had remained attentive for so long. That's when he noticed someone staring at him. This called for another eye roll, however that cool gesture was replaced by a girly shriek as the blond jumped back. Stumbling over Lee he fell to the cold, tiled floor, hands out to brace his poor buttocks, shirt now flying to the other side of the rooms.

Sai just stood there smiling at him, "nice stomach."

The blond looked down at his well toned abs and back up to the perv in distress; "uh... thanks?" he stuttered. This Sai guy must be openly gay or something, because he was freaking freaky, and he wouldn't. stop. Looking!

"_What?!_" Naruto snapped up at him.

"Oh nothing, much. I just thought you were really hot I'd take a minute to stare since you showed no intention of moving." He cocked his head and finally looked at Naruto's face, "are you an exhibitionist?"

Naruto growled and jumped up throwing his face right in front of Sai's; "no! But are you an openly gay perv, who hangs out in the change rooms to watch guys change?!"

Sai smirked looking at Naruto's moist lips and then back into the blazing blue eyes; "I don't deny the 'openly gay perv' but I only hang out in the change rooms because you're here."

Naruto pulled away sharply, throwing his arms up in exasperation; "you are such a sleaze! Just leave me alone!" he yelled, back to the offender, as he retrieved his shirt, turning around to find the guy still staring at him; "what now?!"

Sai quirked a questioning eyebrow and turned slightly away, only to get changed. Boy did this feel uncomfortable, Naruto was getting changed next to the guy who had just openly stared at his half naked body, and was right now; _still staring_. Why, oh why, couldn't he get changed in the girls' room?!

Naruto could see why Lee liked this Gai guy so much. Hehe it rhymes. They were twins only the teacher was much, much worse; as though age made the hyper-energy increase tenfold. Judging by the fact that they both wore green, Naruto guessed that Gai was Lee's Idol. And admittedly, the teacher was pretty cool, in the way that he didn't care that all of his senior students seemed to think that he was a nut case and did not , in anyway like his lessons. But with good reason! 20 sit ups followed by 20 push ups, then 10 laps of the school oval, repeated for the entire lesson wasn't exactly the blond protagonist's idea of fun, or enjoyable. Lee, on the other hand, looked like he had just won the lottery, he and the teacher had skipped ahead, quite literally, to complete the hellish course three times more than the rest of the class. If those two were not included in the count, Naruto was up in the top range of the class with his fitness level, the majority of his classmates lagging behind him.

As sweaty as he was after all that bloody exercise Naruto was a little too scared to take a shower, especially since Sai seemed to be waiting just for him to make up his mind on whether or not he actually wanted to. _Screw it_, he thought sadly he'd just go to art. He never thought he would ever think it, but he hoped that Sakura wasn't in that class, she would tell him he stank.

**A/N it was a spur of the moment decision to write this fanfic tonight XP hope it's alright! Thanks very much to all my reviewers I really appreciate it ^_^ I think this chapter has a different writing style to it. I hope that's a change for the better! Well thankyou for reading XD**

**Please review!**


End file.
